Machines are known in the field of cleaning fabrics for dry cleaning comprising a rotary drum designed for housing the fabrics and a device for introducing solvent in the housing.
The machine allows the fabrics to be cleaned by a mechanical type action caused by the rotation of the drum.
A drawback of this type of machine is that of requiring a high quantity of solvent to achieve the cleaning, which must be subsequently extracted using a high speed centrifugal step.
The high quantity of solvent used in the cleaning step is such that it is difficult to fully eliminate the solvent from the fabrics at the end of the drying treatment.
Moreover, the presence of the solvent means that, in this type of machine, it is necessary to provide a device for distilling solvent, to allow the solvent to be recovered at the end of the cleaning cycle.
Another type of machine for cleaning fabrics comprises totally immersing the fabric to be cleaned in water.
A drawback of this type of system is that of using, during every cleaning cycle, a particularly high quantity of water which must be discharged into drains and it also requires the presence of drying apparatus, in which the wet garments are inserted at the end of the cleaning cycle to dry them.